1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing alkylnaphthalene, and particularly to a method for preparing 2,6-dimethylnaphthalene (DMN) from naphthalene (NL) with an alkylating agent in the presence of a catalyst in both transalkylation and isomerization of DMN, as well as in alkylation of monomethylnaphthalene (MMN). This process is hereinafter described specifically in terms of the preparation of 2,6-DMN; however, this process can be extended to any dialkylnaphthalene.